It's a start
by Eraman
Summary: Slightly okay mayor AU, Jeff and his wife has weddingday and their sons takes care of it. Don't own the thunderbirds or the songs used and mentioned.


Lucille Tracy walked down the hallway in her home on Tracy Island. She guessed her boys were all asleep and for once they were all home at once. Scott had left the air force to join his father's dream, an international rescue organization, Virgil had also decided to join and was helping building the crafts, Gordon had agreed to join but Lucy was worried about how it would affect his back, her little speed demon was also here and was eager to join. But the only one that didn't want to join the organization was her aiming-for-the-stars middle son; John had other dreams and was working hard to accomplish them. But now he had some leave from work and was home visiting his parents on their wedding anniversary. Lucy sighed a little, she stood behind her husband in his dream and she felt a little sad that John didn't want to join. She knew Jeff was sad about it, he was sure he could use John's abilities on the space satellite Thunderbird 5. With a soft smile Lucy walked into the kitchen and found her mother-in-law preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Jen", she said and smiled softly.

"Good morning Lucy how do you feel this wonderful day?"

"Pretty good actually, I just hope that Jeff hasn't forgotten."

"Forgotten what", he husband said and held out a rose to her. "This is for you my love happy anniversary."

"Oh Jeff it's beautiful."

Jeff chuckled. "Don't think it's all you get, tomorrow I take you to the finest restaurant but tonight…"

"The boys has something in store for us", Lucy said and smiled softly. "Speaking of which wouldn't they be up by now?"

"John and Virgil took a jog around the island", Jen said softly.

"Virgil", Lucy was surprised. Virgil was very, very hard to wake in the mornings.

"Yes I don't know how John managed to drag him out of bed", Jen sat down some pancakes in front of Lucy and Jeff.

John and Virgil entered in the same minute.

"John I've said this once and I'm gonna say it again… You are a crazy son of a bitch; you can't be this alert in the mornings! And you don't do stuff like that!"

"Virgil what did you just call me", Lucy said and Virgil reddened.

"Sorry mom…"

"Why is John crazy today", Jeff asked as his sons joined them at the table.

"Don't ask me", said John and smiled brightly. "I just did my morning exercises."

"John when you are running along a track on a beach you don't start to do cartwheels and vaults while you are running", Virgil said. "And you don't use a branch to swing around and do some strange vaults before letting go and continue running."

Jeff looked sideways at his oldest blonde boy.

"Tsk you are exaggerating Virg; you should see me back at astronaut training. Then you can talk about crazy!"

"Who's crazy", Scott asked when he, Gordon and Alan entered.

"He is", Virgil said and pointed towards a smiling John.

"Hey dad, mom", John said. "Happy anniversary you guys."

"Thank you John", Lucy said and smiled softly.

"Happy anniversary", their other sons echoed.

"Thank you boys", Jeff said. "Well I guess we better leave you to discuss your little thing for this evening."

"Right", Scott said and his parents and grandma left. "Okay guys how are we doing?"

"Decoration is done", Gordon said. "Tin-tin and Grandma said they would put them up before dinner."

"Good how is the memory movie going John, any problems?"

"Tsk I could do that thing in my sleep!" John said smiled. "But I found some really interesting clips…"

"Really", Alan leaned forward. "Like what?"

"The moment dad proposed, their wedding and 'Uptown Girl'."

His brothers cracked up at the mention of Uptown Girl. Some years earlier, when John was a senior, he had asked some friends to do a musical show about Lucy's and Jeff's first date. The girl, who was one of John's closest friends, had been dressed like Lucy and the guy that was supposed to be Jeff were dressed like him. All thanks to their Grandma's sewing abilities and a photo from the date. But unknown to the others, except from grandma, was that the guy that was supposed to be Jeff was sick so John had to play the part. Thankfully he wore a black cap so his blonde locks didn't show and he moved around too much for his parents to notice.

"Wait back up back up", Scott said and looked at John. "How did you get a clip from the moment dad proposed? He said they were in Miami at a restaurant."

All brothers looked at John who began to scratch his neck, a sign that his brothers had learnt meant that he had something to hide.

"Well I… you know… Scott brother dearest what you don't know can't hurt you. So Alan, Virg how are the music doing?"

"No change of subject", Scott growled. "How did you get the clip John?"

"You know I think Grandma is calling", John rose but Virgil grabbed him from behind and pressed him down on the chair again.

"No Johnny you aren't going anywhere", he said softly.

"Awcome on guys", John protested and tried to rise again but Virgil held him down. "Virgil let go of me! I'm not gonna tell you!"

"John", Scott said in a too sweet voice. "Come on tell us."

"No."

"Don't force me to make actions."

"And what would that be?"

"Virgil you hold John here while we" he was interrupted when Gordon and Alan called in unison: "Everybody to John's room!"

"Oh no you don't", John said. "Sorry Virg, nothing personal."

"What?"

John used all the strength he had to push the chair backwards into Virgil's stomach, then in the short time of chaos he slid down on the floor and crawled over to the sink, and last he smiled at them and jumped out the window.

"Son of a bitch", Virgil said and massaged his aching stomach. "Scott next time you'll hold him!"

"Come on you guys", Alan called from the hallway. "We can still beat him to his room!"

* * *

John was working fast, he easily managed to climb into his room, but he fell to the floor when he entered the window. With a soft groan he rose.

"Remember", he said. "Move my desk to the window… God that hurt." The door burst open and John turned in time to see his two oldest brothers rush him. "Oh shit." Scott and Virgil grabbed him and held his arms tight. "Aw come on guys knock it of okay!"

"We will not lie off until you tell us the truth John", Gordon said as he shut the door.

"Okay, okay", John said. "Damn… I hacked that restaurant's computer system, they are always filming proposals! I just had to check their database and found it easily. Now let go of me!"

"You hacked a computer system…" Scott said and stared at John. "Using _that_ piece of junk", he pointed at John's computer.

"Yes ouch", Scott bent his arm in a painful direction, while Virgil just held him still. "It's true it's true I swear!"

Gordon and Alan amused looked at their middle brother. Virgil and Scott never teamed up on him like that.

"Shall we help our dear big bro", Alan asked softly.

"Nah this is too much fun, I wonder what more they can make him confess."

"John you can't hack advanced computer systems with that old computer you have", Virgil said softly totally ignoring his youngest brothers. "Now tell us the truth."

"I swear to God I used that computer!" John called and Scott bent his arm again. "It's a façade it's a façade I built that computer myself! God stop hurting me!"

"Why can't I believe it", Scott said softly. "John the only thing you use computers for is writing."

"Alright, alright I'll show you!" Scott looked at Virgil and they let go of John who held his arm close to him. He walked up to his computer and started it. "Look if I take the covering of you'll see…" John removed it and his brothers stared at the advanced machinery beneath it.

"So you really can hack things with that thing", Alan said and lent over John's shoulder.

"Yes", John growled. "Name it and I'll do it."

"Really", Gordon smiled evilly. "Okay hack FBI."

"No way", Virgil said and pulled John away from the keyboard. "No that's off limits!"

"Tsk I hack them every month at work…" John said causing his brothers to stare at him again. "Ah come on guys what do you think I do all day?"

"Study the stars and research in universe", Scott said softly.

"Scott, do you even know where I work?"

"At NASA of course."

John started to laugh. "I haven't been working for them since Athena 2!" Athena 2 was a space shuttle whose mission was to go in an orbit around earth to do reading of the ozone layer and check its connection with radiation from the base on the moon. John had been a part of that mission and had been promoted to major, according to NASA ranking. He got promoted after saving some of the crew members when the engines had exploded after touchdown. John and his friend Captain James had saved the crew members that gotten injured when the explosions spread to the passenger seats in the back. Afterwards John and his friend left NASA; they were tired of their way of treating the accident. The man who was in charge of the operation had just laughed it away.

"Then who are you working for", Alan asked softly.

"I've worked for CIA", John said and smiled evilly. "For a few weeks."

"No way", Gordon said and laughed. "Geez our bro John Glenn Tracy the spy!"

"But you can't tell anyone about it", John glared at them. "I told mom, dad and grandma the other day."

"So you are a good hacker then", Virgil asked.

"Ya think?! now I work somewhere else... mostly from home."

"Okay John", Scott said and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Sorry for hurting your arm."

"That's okay… so how is the music going Virgil?"

"Alan and I've found their favorites and I've learned to play some of them. But…"

"But what?" Gordon asked.

"Tin-tin came to me and said she and a friend would add something to the mixture."

"Really", Scott said and saw a sly smile on John's face. "What is it?"

"I think she said the name of the song is 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'", Alan said. "I checked it out on the internet and found out it's a duet with a girl and a guy."

"And now we are turning jealous are we", Gordon teased.

"Shut up Gordon Tin-tin and I are just friends!"

"So who is the guy she'll be singing with", Scott asked.

"That would be me", John said from the other side of the room where he was holding a CD in his hand.

"What did you say", Virgil said.

"That would be me."

"I heard you the first time, John we've been trying to force you to sing for ages. How did she talk you in to it?"

"She didn't it was my idea. It's my gift for them… I'm not gonna tell but they'll be happy."

Scott smiled but then sighed heavily. "Have dad talked to you guys about… his dream?"

His brothers looked at him and all nodded. "So what do you think?"

"I'll join", Virgil said and rose from John's bed.

"Me too", Gordon said from the window.

"I'll agree with Gordy", Alan said from his place beside Virgil.

"Me too", Scott said and he saw a mask of pain go over John's face for a moment. "How about you John?"

John walked up to the window and leaned his arm against it and put his forehead against his arm. "I'm not in", he mumbled.

"What did you say", asked Virgil who hadn't heard.

"I'm out, I told him I don't want to be a part of it", John mumbled.

"Speak up John", Scott said and crossed his arms.

"I said I'm not in okay", John almost yelled.

"Blonde-astronaut-science-geek said what", Gordon said and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't force me to repeat it one more time", John growled and turned to look at his brothers. "And you guys better not judge me because it's hard enough as it is."

"Why", Alan asked almost inaudible.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to join?"

"Yeah John", Virgil asked and crossed his arms. "Why don't you want to help dad in his dream?"

"Because I have dreams of my own… and I want to fulfill them." He turned to look out the window again.

"What dreams", Gordon asked mockingly. "You've already been to Harvard, worked for NASA, gone out in space two or three times and works… wherever you work now!"

John didn't answer.

"What more do you want", Alan asked angrily.

"There can't be more for you to do", Virgil said. "Are you scared or something?"

"Guys lay off", Scott barked, he knew what position his father wanted John to have. "John does this have something to do with your part of the organization?"

Scott noticed three of his brothers cast surprised look at him but John's reaction shocked him.

"Why the hell would it", he said and glared at Scott with eyes full of fury. "Sure dad plans to put me on a space station for three months stints, on my own, monitoring rescue calls and rescues and be the voice of reassurance and doubtlessly sense and reason. Geez what do you think about me, that I would be afraid of something that actually can describe my entire childhood?"

Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Dad wants to put you on the satellite", Virgil asked. He felt a little reassured when he knew he wouldn't do that, he couldn't understand his father's, John's and Alan's fascination with space. He and Gordon thought it creepy.

"Wasn't that what I just said? I", he was interrupted when his mobile started to ring. "Sorry, hello… what?!" John paled. "You're joking? Really? No way ha", John's face was lighten up with a smile. "They said that? Really? Both of them? No fucking way? When?" John looked at his brothers who didn't understand John's quick change in mood. "Carl swear to God that you are not trying to fool me... okay now swear on your ancestors graves and family honor. Yes! Thanks Carl, yeah I talk to you soon, yeah bye. YES!" John started to hit in the air in happiness.

"John", Scott asked and stared at his younger brother whose eyes began to shine with pure joy. "John what is going on?"

John then became somber again.

"Uhm nothing… if you excuse me I have some things to do before tonight." He ushered them all towards the door. When he shut it they heard him yell: "Yes!" one more time.

* * *

"So what do you think is up with John", Alan asked when they sat in the lounge.

"I have no idea", Scott said and rubbed his temples. "Aw man, I wonder what dad thinks…"

"What does dad think about what", Jeff asked as he entered.

"We talked to John", Virgil explained. "He said he didn't want to join."

Jeff sighed. "It's his decision but I don't blame him… I forced him to leave his dream once and I won't do it again."

"What are you talking about dad", Gordon asked and looked at his brother's expressions.

Jeff sighed again. "While on Harvard John was working on a book."

"A book", Alan asked and looked at his father. "What kind of book?"

"An astronomy book", Jeff sighed. "I told him to give it up for now and try for astronaut training, we had a small fight about it but then John gave in and did what I wanted to. He even said during our argument about this organization that he is not letting me pull him away from his dreams again."

"Dad you shouldn't have pulled him away the first time", Virgil said.

"Don't you start, I've already got that lecture from your mother and mine."

"Hey what's that under your arm", Alan asked, trying to change subject. His father held a box beneath his arm.

"It's a package for John", Jeff answered. "I was looking for him."

"Who is it from?"

"There is no name on it..."

"Maybe it is from his work", Scott said and suddenly heard footsteps and John entered. He still had a huge smile on his face.

"Hi", he said and saw the curious looks on him. "What?"

"This came with the mail for you", Jeff held out the package towards John. Who took it and smiled softly.

"Thanks dad, it is uhm working material."

"I hope it's nothing that can put us in trouble son."

"Oh no, no, no I never take _**that**_ kind of material home… excuse me."

He left the room in a hurry, with the package under his arm.

"Hey dad how is the uniforms coming", Virgil asked after a while.

"Your grandmother, mother and Tin-tin are working on them", Jeff answered softly. "The only thing I know is that it is something colorful."

"Colorful", Scott said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I saw a piece of blue material, lilac, more blue, yellow, white, orange, gold and silver."

"That's doesn't sound so good", Gordon whispered to Alan.

"Dad do you think it's a good idea for them to design the uniforms", Scott asked. "I mean… what do they know about it?"

"I'll tell you Scott Jefferson Tracy", Lucille said from the door. "That your grandmother and Tin-tin knows what they are doing."

"Wait mom, aren't you helping them", Gordon asked.

"No your grandmother ushered me out the door, told me it was a surprise for us. But one of you boys must know what they look like."

"Why is that ", Jeff asked and looked at his four sons.

"Jen told me that one of the boys was in the room trying the uniform on", Lucille smiled at her sons. "I will not force you, whoever of you it is, to tell us."

The boys cast suspiciously glances at each other, knowing that one of them knew the answer they all wondered.

Suddenly Scott's watch began to vibrate.

"What the", he said and saw his brothers' watches vibrate too. "What is going on?"

"Your brother", Jeff said and smiled. "That's was going on."

"What", Scott asked and stared at his father.

"John doesn't want to join the organization", Jeff said smiling. "But he gave us a little communication gift. Press the button on the side."

Scott and the others obeyed and soon saw John's smiling face.

"Hiya fellas", he said. "So what do you think?"

"You built these things Johnny", Virgil asked amazed.

"Yep, thought they might come in handy. But that's not why I called. Grandma wants you to take the lovebirds into the kitchen. Dinner is ready."

"We are on our way."

Some hours later Jeff and Lucy sat in the lounge looking at a television.

"Okay this is the last part in your present this year", Virgil said as he put a DVD in. "John has worked hard and put together some good memories for you."

Jeff took Lucy's hand as the video began, in the background a very special song was playing. It was "From this moment on", with Shania Twain. It was the song that was played when Jeff asked Lucy to marry him. Lucy smiled when he heard the song. There were shots from their first date, which grandma had filmed, but when Jeff saw the part with the proposal he turned to look at his middle son.

"Where did you get that John?" he asked kindly.

"Daddy dearest what you don't know won't hurt you", John said and everyone laughed.

"Thank you son", Jeff said and rose when the movie was over. "Thanks all of you."

"Virgil and Alan have put together some music for you guys", Gordon said softly and noticed Tin-tin, grandma and John slid out the door.

Virgil played the songs on the piano and Alan helped him a little with the drums. Suddenly everything turned dark except for a light at the door.

"What on earth", Lucy said and Jeff frowned.

"Boys, is this part of the anniversary?" He asked.

"Not what I know", Scott said but then grandma entered and pushed played on the CD-player. A melody started to play and John appeared in the doorway. He wore his father's long coat and one of Virgil's hats. But Jeff and Lucy noticed something. His boots were blue. Tin-tin stood beside him, clad in a long coat and another of Virgil's hats. John winked at his brothers, walked into the room and started to sing:

John: _Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

Tin-tin:  
_Let 'em say were crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart_

Both:  
_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now_

John:  
_I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do  
_

Tin-tin:  
_Let 'em say were crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart_

When the chorus came again John and Tin-tin threw off the coats and all could see the uniforms they were wearing. They were blue, and both of them had a sash. John's was lilac, so was the edge of his boots. Tin-tin had a silver sash; the uniform was just a little too big for her.

Both:  
_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us_

John:  
_Ooh, all that I need is you_

Tin-tin:_All that I ever need  
_

John:_And all that I want to do_

Both: _Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey_

(guitar solo) Both of them took the hats of so the family could see their caps. John smiled wide at his family. Lucy felt tears in her eyes, not just because of John's and Tin-tin's clothes, the song was wonderful.

Both:_  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us  
_

Tin-tin_: __Nothings gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothings gonna stop us now, oh no_  
_Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothings gonna stop us  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothings gonna stop us now yeah_

The music stopped and Jeff rose from his seat and walked up to John and Tin-tin.

"Is", he stuttered and ran his fingers down John's sash. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes father", John said and smiled. "It's the official uniform for International Rescue."

"Tin-tin my dear", Lucy said and smiled at her. "Your uniform is a little too big honey."

"It's because it's your uniform Mrs. Tracy", Tin-tin said and blushed. "You got the silver sash."

"Wait", Jeff interrupted and all looked at him. "John, why are you wearing that?"

"Isn't that obvious", John asked and smiled slyly. Jeff just stared at him and then threw his arms around him.

"Thank you so much son, if this means what I think it does, thank you."

"It does dad", John said and winked at Scott.

"You'll join us", Alan asked and looked at John.

"Kyllä."

"Huh?"

"Da, ja, sí, po, oui, ναι, sì, ya, ie."

"Okey what the hell does that mean?"

"All of them means... yes."

"Wait", Virgil interrupted and walked around John. "How will we know which uniform belongs to which operative?"

"Easy", Grandma said. "Jeff's sash is gold, Scott's pale blue, Virgil's yellow, Gordon's orange and Alan's white. John as you can see is lilac and Lucy's silver and we have one for you Brains if you want it."

"T-thank you Mrs. Tracy."

* * *

Later that night the boys sat outside on the balcony outside Scott's room.

"Hey John why did you decide to join", Virgil asked. "I thought you had your own dreams.

"I had", John smiled and looked up at the stars. "I'm done."

"How", Alan asked. "I mean what about your job for CIA?"

"If you guys had listened before you should have heard me saying I've worked for CIA for just a few weeks."

"You mean CIA just let you go", Scott asked. "What if they come and search for you?"

"As if they know my real name", John asked and his brothers stared at him. "Don't ask, I'll tell you one day."

"So, what was your other dreams", Scott asked calmly.

"I know", Gordon interrupted. "It has something to do with that package you got earlier!"

"Right you are squirt, right you are", John said softly.

"So what was it?" Virgil asked.

"Wait here I'll show you." John disappeared and soon reappeared with something in his hands. In the dim light his brothers could see it was two books.

"Books", Virgil commented softly. "So?"

"Look in the left down corner", John said and Scott and Virgil watched one book and the terrible twosome the other. In the corner it was written: "By: John Tracy"

"No way", Gordon said and flew up, hugging his brother tight. "Congratulations John!"

"Thanks squirt."

The End.


End file.
